Rukia Kuchiki/Image Gallery
Rukia Anime Images Profile Images Rukia.png|Rukia Kuchiki while first visiting Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia snapshot.jpg|Rukia in Hueco Mundo. Ep364RukiaProfile2.png|Rukia, seventeen months later. Rukia256.jpg|Rukia in Soul Society. Ep320 Rukia Mugshot.png|Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia266-267.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki Ep320RukiaCharaPic.png|Characters Tab Image Ep364RukiaCharaPic.png|Characters Tab Image Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep1RukiaSensesHollow.png|Rukia looms over Karakura Town. Rukia arrives in Karakura.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki arrives in Karakura Town. Ichigo meets Rukia2.png|Rukia meets Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep1Sai.png|Rukia uses Bakudō #1 Sai on Ichigo. Ep1RukiaCutsFishboneD.png|Rukia cuts Fishbone D Ep1FishboneBitesRukia.png|Rukia bitten by Fishbone D Ep1IchigoTakesPower.png|The wounded Rukia about to give her powers to Ichigo. Ep2RukiaJoinsClass.png|Ichigo panics upon seeing Rukia in his class while his friends watch. Ep2GokonTekkōInUse.png|Rukia removing Ichigo's spiritual body from his physical body. Ep2RukiaBookArgument.png|Ichigo and Rukia argue over her book. Ep2OrihimeNoticesBruise.png|Ichigo and Rukia run into Orihime. Ep2RukiaOrihimeGreet.png|Rukia hastily greets Orihime. Ep2OrihimeInjuries.png|Orihime's injuries alarm Rukia. Ep2AcidwireIchigoBedroom.png|Acidwire appears. Ep3IchigoProtectOrihime.png|Rukia watches as Ichigo protects Orihime. Ep3RukiaHealsOrihime.png|Rukia heals Orihime's soul form. Ep3SoraPurifiesHiimself.png|Rukia watches as Sora Inoue purifies himself. Ep4RukiaHollowDrawings.png|Rukia's drawing of a Hollow. Ep4IchigoWatchesShibata.png|Rukia and Ichigo with Yūichi Shibata. Ep4KarinCollapses.png|Rukia tells Ichigo to take care of Karin. Ep4ShriekerAmbushesRukia.png|Shrieker Sneaks-up on Rukia. Ep4ShriekerMocksRukia.png|Rukia cornered by Shrieker. Ep5SadoPunchesShrieker.png|Chad punches Shrieker as Rukia watches. Ep5ShriekerPinsRukia.png|Shrieker pins Rukia to a wall. Rukia leeches.jpg|Rukia is attacked by Shrieker. Ep5SadoHoldsRukia.png|Rukia launched in the air by Chad. Ep5TuningForkBomb2.png|Rukia is hit on the head with Tuning Fork Bomb. Ep5RukiaTriesToEvade.png|Rukia evading leeches. Ep5TuningForkBomb4.png|Rukia gets hurt all over with Tuning Fork Bomb. Ep6RukiaToGoShopping.png|Rukia decides to go shopping. Ep6TessaiStallsRukia.png|Rukia being told by Tessai to wait for Kisuke Urahara. Ep6RukiaRequestsOrder.png|Rukia with Urahara, Jinta and Ururu. Ep6RukiaShopsUrahara.png|Rukia replenishes her stocks at Urahara's shop. Ep6RukiaReceivesKon.png|Rukia buying Kon from Urahara. Ep6RukiaKicksIchigo.png|Rukia beating on Ichigo. Ep6IchigoDislikesKon.png|Ichigo asks Rukia about Kon. Ep6ModSoulDrawing.png|Rukia's drawing of a Mod Soul. Ep8RukiaWaves.png|Rukia greets the Kurosaki family. Ep8RukiaConfrontsIchigo.png|Rukia confronts Ichigo's about his mothers death. Ep8KonInRukiasPack.png|Rukia and Kon in a graveyard. Ep8SaidoIdentity.png|Rukia meets Eikichiro. Ep8ShinigamiNoticeHollow.png|The fight is interrupted by an order from Soul Society. Ep9RukiaRecognizesGrandFisher.png|Rukia recognizes Grand Fisher. Ep9RukiaRecallsUkitake.png|Rukia and Ukitake. Ep9IchigoCollapses.png|Ichigo collapses from his wounds. Ep9RukiaHealsIchigo.png|Rukia heals Ichigo Ep10RukiaActsMeek.png|Rukia acts shy. Ep10IchigoRukiaWatch.png|Ichigo and Rukia watch. Rukia explains demi Hollows.png|Rukia explains about Jibakurai to Ichigo Ep10UraharaRukia.png|Urahara advises Rukia. Ep11PrincipalsOffice.png|Rukia and co are called before the principal. Ep11DiscussingQuincy.png|Urahara and Tessai discuss Quincy with Rukia. Ep13Byakurai.png|Rukia Kuchiki uses an ineffective Byakurai against a Hollow. Ep14LookingOn.png|Ichigo, Kon, and Rukia look on. 14Rukia watches the Menos.PNG|Rukia watches the Menos Grande emerge. Ep14RukiaWatches.png|Rukia watches the battle. Renji Attacks Gigai Rukia.png|Renji attacks Rukia's Gigai. Ep16RenjiAppears.png|Renji calls out to Rukia. Ep16RenjiSlashes.png|Renji slashes his sword in front of Rukia. Ep16RenjiWantsIchigo.png|Renji wants Ichigo. Ep16ByakuyaAppears.png|Byakuya appears behind Rukia. Ep16RenjiSlashesRukia.png|Renji slashes Rukia's face. Ep16RenjiThreatensRukia.png|Renji threatens Rukia. Ep16UryūArrives.png|Uryū comes to Rukia's aid. Ep16RenjiDefeatsUryū.png|Renji defeats Uryū. Ep17RukiaStrugglesRenji.png|Rukia struggles with Renji. Rukia Stalls Renji.png|Rukia tries to stall Renji. Ep17RenjiGrabsRukia.png|Renji slams Rukia back. Ep17RukiaKicksHand.png|Rukia kicking Ichigo arm away as she leaves with Byakuya. Ep17Leaving.png|The three Shinigami leave. Renji visits jailed Rukia.png|Rukia in prison being visited by Renji. Soul Society arc Ep32RukiaSaves.png|A young Rukia saves her soon to be friends. Young Renji with Rukia.png|Rukia and Renji as kids. Rukia renji.jpg|Rukia and Renji as kids. Ep32Decision.png|Rukia and Renji when they were younger. Ep32Leaving.png|Rukia and Renji in their Shinō Academy days. Rukia Academy Days.jpg|Rukia struggling at her time in the Academy. Rukia and kaien.jpg|Rukia and Kaien. Ep49MiyakoBidsFarewell.png|Rukia sees Miyako alive for the last time. Kaien Dies.jpg|Kaien forgiving Rukia for killing him. 30Hanataro meets Rukia.png|Rukia meets Hanatarō Yamada. RukiaHanataro.png|Rukia befriends Hanatarō as a prisoner. 30Hanataro and Rukia talk.png|Rukia and Hanatarō talk. Rukia Led To Senzaikyū.png|Rukia is led to the repentance cell to await execution. Renji Rukia Guards Shrine.png|Renji leaves Rukia in the Senzaikyū. HanatarōAndRukia.png|Hanatarō reuniting with Rukia. Ganju grabs Rukia.jpg|Ganju confronts Rukia about his brothers death. HanatarōGanjuRukiaInDanger.png|Hanatarō telling the others of his plan. Ep41RukiaProtectsHanataro.png|Rukia protecting Hanatarō. Ichigo Rukia Reunion ep41.png|Rukia and Ichigo talking. HanatarōProtectingRukia.png|Hanatarō protecting Rukia. Rukialearnsherexecutionistobetomorrow.jpg|Rukia awaiting execution. Ep53GinApproachesRukia.png|Rukia being taunted by Gin Ichimaru. Ep53RukiaCriesOut.png|Rukia lets out a cry of anguish. 53Yamamoto speaks.png|Rukia facing judgement at Sōkyoku Hill, before Yamamoto and Chōjirō Sasakibe. Ep53YamamotoBeginsExecution.png|Yamamoto agrees to fulfill Rukia's request. Ep54RukiaIsLifted.png|Rukia about to be executed. Ep54RukiaReflectsOnLife.png|Rukia reflects on the good things in her life. Ep54IchigoStopsSōkyoku.png|Rukia saved by Ichigo. Ep54IchigoSavesRukia.png|Ichigo holds Rukia. RenjixRukia.jpg|Rukia is saved by Renji. Ep54RenjiFlees.png|Renji runs away with Rukia in his arms. Ep61AizenGrabsRukia.png|Aizen prepares to extract the Hōgyoku from Rukia. Ep62ByakuyaTakesHit.png|Byakuya saves Rukia. E63 Rukia apology to Kukaku Ganju.jpg|Rukia apologizes to Kūkaku and Ganju Shiba. Ep62HisanaLeavesRukia.png|Hisana abandons Rukia. Arrancar arc Rukia arrives.jpg|Rukia returns. Ep115OrihimeGetsApology.png|Rukia forces Ichigo to apologise properly to Orihime. Ep117DiRoyAttacksRukia.png|Di Roy attacks a distracted Rukia Kuchiki. Sode no Shirayuki Shikai.jpg|Rukia releasing her Shikai, Sode no Shirayuki. 117Some no mai, Tsukishiro.png|Rukia takes out Di Roy 118Grimmjow approaches.png|Grimmjow approaches Ichigo and Rukia. Ep138RukiaAdvisesOrihime.png|Rukia gives Orihime advice. Ep138OrihimeRukiaSpar.png|Rukia and Orihime train in Soul Society. Ep138Byakurai.png|Orihime blocks Rukia's Byakurai while training. Rukia helps Ichigo.png|Rukia tries to free Ichigo, in the shadow of a frozen Grimmjow. Hueco Mundo arc Heart.jpg|Kaien explains to Rukia about the heart. Ep154KaienSparsRukia.png|Rukia training with Kaien Shiba. RenjixRukia2.jpg|Rukia and Renji arrive in Hueco Mundo. Ep147RukiaSeparated.png|Rukia is separated from the others in Hueco Mundo's desert. Ep147AshidoSavesRukia.png|Rukia is saved by Ashido. Ep147AshidoFightsRukia.png|Rukia fights Ashido. Ep149RukiaHealsAshido.png|Rukia heals Ashido. Ep148AshidoRukiaSense.png|Rukia and Ashido sense Ichigo and the others fighting recklessly. Ep154KaienCutsRukia.png|Rukia is attacked by Aaroniero Arruruerie. Ep155RukiaAttacksKaien.png|Rukia attacks Aaroniero. 155Rukia vs. Aaroniero.png|Rukia vs. Aaroniero Ep155Hainawa.png|Rukia uses Hainawa on Aaroniero. Ep155RukiaHado73.png|Rukia using Sōren Sōkatsui. Rukia Impaled.jpg|Rukia impaled by Aaroniero 160Rukia kills.png|Rukia kills Aaroniero. RukiaKilling9Espada.jpg|Rukia killing Aaroniero. Ep197RukiaSlashesHanatarō.png|Rukia cutting Hanatarō. Ep197Rikujōkōrō.png|Byakuya prevents Rukia from cutting her own neck using Rikujōkōrō. Rukia awakens.jpg|Rukia awakens. Fake Karakura Town arc Byakuya Rukia Sand Sculptures.png|Rukia and Byakuya making sand sculptures at the beach. Crew attacks Urahara.jpg|Rukia watches as Urahara's employees attack him. 215Rudbornn's arm is frozen.png|Rukia freezes Rudbornn Chelute's arm. RukiaVsRudobōn.jpg|Rukia vs. Rudbornn. RukiaSurroundedByTheExequias.jpg|Rukia surrounded by the Exequias. RukiaVsRudobōnArmy.jpg|Rukia vs. Rudbornn and his army. Ep272Juhaku1.png|Rukia uses Juhaku on Rudbornn. Ep272Juhaku2.png|Rudbornn is frozen from the roots up by Rukia. YammyCatchesRukia.png|Yammy catches Rukia. Yammy approaches Ichigo Rukia.png|Yammy closes in on Rukia and Ichigo. RukiaCostume.jpg|Rukia in costume. Ep310IchigosFriendsReturn.png|Rukia and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. Ep310IchigosFriendsWatchOver.png|Sado, Orihime, Rukia and Uryū stand over Ichigo as he awakens. Ep342 Ichigo&Rukia.png|Rukia disappears from Ichigo's sight. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Isshin, Urahara andRukia.png|Isshin and Urahara with Rukia. Rukia Returns.png|Rukia stabs Ichigo with Urahara's special sword. Ep361RukiaYells.png|Rukia berates Ichigo. Ep361RukiaWithSword.png|Rukia explains the sword. Ep362RukiaRirukaSplitScreen.png|Rukia and Riruka. Ep363RukiaToys.png|Rukia attacked with Riruka's toys. Riruka stabs Rukia.png|Riruka stabs Rukia. Rukia doll.png|Rukia as a doll. Ep364RukiaPlushie.png|Rukia hugging the large plushie. Ep364RukiaSlashesCloset.png|Rukia slashes the wardrobe. Ep364RukiaPass.png|Rukia is tagged with Riruka's pass. Ep364RukiasIce.png|Rukia shatters Riruka's attack. Ep364RukiaAttackFail.png|Rukia's attack explodes inside the plushie. Ep365IchigosBankaiDestroysChatRoom.png|Rukia looks on as Yukio's Chat Room is destroyed. EP355 RukiaPreparesToDance.png|Rukia about to perform her dance Rukia meets riruka.png|Rukia meets Riruka. Ep366ShinigamiWatch.png|The Shinigami watch on. Ep366RirukaWakes.png|Rukia with Riruka after their battle. Ep366RukiaObjects.png|Rukia objects to the idea Ichigo would betray Soul Society. Ep366RukiaWonders.png|Rukia worries about Ichigo's request. Ep366CoffinLeaving.png|Kūgo's coffin being moved. Bount arc (anime only) Episode69RukiaFlames.png|Rukia shows up and helps Ichigo. Ep71RyōFacesGang.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Uryū against Ryō Utagawa. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Rukia and co visit Uryū in hospital. Ep72Flooding.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Ep72Shakkahō.png|Rukia uses Hadō #31. Shakkahō. Ep73Shakkahō.png|Rukia uses Shakkahō against Hō and Ban and their Dolls. Episode73EncasedInWater.png|Renji, Rukia and Ichigo are caught mid-battle. Ep73RukiaTriesToEscape.png|Rukia tries to escape from the water. Episode73HoBanAttack2.png|Hō and Ban attack Rukia and the others. Ep76RukiaKido.png|Rukia uses Kidō on Maki Ichinose to little effect. IchigoAndFriendsBountArc.png|Ichigo and friends caring for the injured child. Ep80Shakkahō.png|Rukia targets, what she thinks are Bitto, with Shakkahō. Ep80Byakurai.png|Rukia uses Byakurai on the Mod-Souls. Ep83RukiaAttackss.png|Orihime and Rukia fight Yoshi. Ep84RukiaProtectsOrihime.png|Rukia pushes Orihime out of the way. Hisagi Saves Orihime.png|Hisagi saves Orihime from Rukia, who is being controlled by Mabashi. Orihime Saves Rukia.png|Rukia being healed by Orihime. Episode85RukiaTakesHit.png|Rukia is injured. Ep89Byakurai.png|Rukia uses Byakurai against Gesell. Ep89ListeningToUgaki.png|The group listens to Ugaki. Ep89RenjiIchigoLeaveGroup.png|Ichigo and Renji move on. Ep91UryuOthersAppear.png|Rukia and the others follow Uryū. IchigoAndFriendsBountArc.png|Ichigo and friends caring for the injured child. Tessai interrupts the discussion.png|Tessai interrupts them. Episode91GoingBack.png|The group leave for Soul Society. Episode92RukiaGoes.png|Rukia makes her way back to her Division. Ep92YoshiConfrontsRukia.png|Rukia and Yoshi face off. Ep93RukiaBlocks.png|Rukia blocks Yoshi's attack. Ep93RukiaHitsCoveredYoshi.png|Rukia uses Hado#4 on a covered Yoshi. Ep93RukiaKicksOut.png|An unarmed Rukia battles Yoshi. Episode94RukiaWakes.png|Rukia wakes up alone. Byakuya Catches Rukia.png|Byakuya catches Rukia. Episode108RenjiStopsRukia.png|Renji stops Rukia from interfering in the fight. Episode109RukiaRests.png|Rukia slowly recovers from the Bount ordeal. Episode109IchigoRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Renji reflect on the Bount. Episode109NewAssignment.png|Rukia is assigned to patrol Karakura Town. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Epsiode170RukiaInterferes.png|Rukia interferes and helps Ichigo. Ichigo, Rukia and Karin at the table.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Karin at the table. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū intervene. Kenryu restricts Ichigo's movements.png|Kenryū stops Ichigo and Rukia from proceeding further. Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū explains the situation. Ep171RukiaAssassin.png|Rukia attempts to get information from the assassin. Ichigo and Rukia stuck.png Episode176DokoBreaksIce.png|Dōko breaks the ice. Episode177Avoidance.png|Rukia just manages to avoid Dōko's blades. Episode177Overwhelmed.png|Rukia is overwhelmed. Episode177RukiaVsJinnai.png|Rukia Vs Dōkō. Episode177RukiaVsDoko.png|Rukia fights Dōko. Ep180InformedOfWedding.png|The group is informed about Rurichiyo's wedding. Ep180ResistanceAtManor.png|Unable to gain entry to the compound. Ep182SurroundedBy3rdDivision.png|Rukia and co. surrounded by 3rd Division. Shu; Wedding.jpg|Rukia, Ichigo and Shū search for Rurichiyo. SoifonHostage.png|Rukia and Ichigo pretend to take Shū hostage. Ep182InWaterways.png|Shū, Ichigo and Rukia hiding in the underground waterways. Rukia and Rangiku, Back to Back.png|Rukia and Rangiku, back to back. Shu and Rukia rescue Rurichiyo's servants.png|Shū and Rukia rescue Rurichiyo's servants. Amagai Vanishes.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Shū stand over Kumoi's body. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Ep232RukiaShikai.png|Rukia achieves Shikai under Kaien's tutelage. Ep231RenjiRukiaRun.png|Renji and Rukia run in the chaos. 231Gonryomaru and Kazeshini attack.png|Rukia and Renji face off against Kazeshini and Gonryōmaru. 231Gonryomaru appears.png|Gonryōmaru appears behind Rukia. 231Sode no Shirayuki attacks.png|Sode no Shirayuki attacks Rukia and Renji with Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. 231Rukia recognizes.png|Rukia recognizes Sode no Shirayuki. Ep231RukiaInjured.png|Ichigo catches Rukia. Ep231FreezingGround.png|Sode no Shirayuki freezes the ground in front of Ichigo and Rukia. Ep231RukiaRecovering.png|Rukia recovering after Sode No Shirayuki's attack. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 231Rukia asks.png|Rukia asks Yoruichi about Byakuya. 232Rukia runs.png|Rukia runs through the hall. 232Rukia punches.png|Rukia punches Renji. 232Ice covers.png|Rukia sees a nearby entrance covered with ice. 232Rukia tightens.png|Rukia tightens her grip on her Zanpakutō. Ep232RukiaFailsShikai.png|Rukia fails to release her Shikai. 232Rukia uses.png|Rukia uses Hadō #33. Sōkatsui. 232Sode no Shirayuki appears behind Rukia.png|Sode no Shirayuki appears behind Rukia. 232Rukia vs. Sode no Shirayuki.png|Rukia clashes with Sode no Shirayuki. 232Rukia holds.png|Rukia holds up her newly-activated Shikai. 232Rukia encases.png|Rukia encases a nearby tree in ice. 232Ichigo stands.png|Ichigo stands in front of Rukia. 232Rukia asks.png|Rukia asks Ichigo why he is here. 232Rukia tells.png|Rukia tells Ichigo to get away from there. 232Rukia states.png|Rukia states she understands. 232Rukia chants.png|Rukia chants the incantation for Sōren Sōkatsui. 232Ice begins.png|Ice begins to encase Rukia's body. Ep232SōrenSōkatsui.png|Rukia generates the blue energy for Sōren Sōkatsui. Ep232SōrenSōkatsui2.png|Rukia ends her battle with Sode no Shirayuki in a draw using Sōren Sōkatsui as Ichigo looks on. 233Rukia states.png|Rukia states Muramasa is wrong. 233Rukia collapses.png|Rukia collapses. 233Ichigo tells.png|Ichigo tells Rukia to stay there. 234Rukia asks.png|Rukia asks Isane where Ichigo is. 237Ichigo meets.png|Ichigo meets with Rukia over Byakuya's disappearance. 237Rukia thanks.png|Rukia thanks Isane. Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo, Renji & Rukia confront Byakuya and Senbonzakura. 241Rukia expresses.png|Rukia expresses shock upon learning of Byakuya's betrayal. Ep241RukiaInformedOfBetrayal.png|Ukitake informs Rukia of Byakuya's betrayal. Renji and Rukia enter Byakuya's office.png|Renji and Rukia enter Byakuya's office. 241Rukia searches.png|Rukia searches for clues in Byakuya's office. 241Rukia feels.png|Rukia feels an immense Reiatsu. Ep241RukiaWantsAnswers.png|Rukia asks Byakuya for answers. 241Rukia finds.png|Rukia finds Byakuya standing in a ruined hallway. 241Rukia demands.png|Rukia demands to know why Byakuya will not answer her. 241Rukia clutches.png|Rukia clutches Sode no Shirayuki to her chest. Senbonzakura attempts to kill Rukia.png|Senbonzakura attempts to kill Rukia. 241Rukia sees.png|Rukia sees Renji fall to the ground in front of her. 241Keigun appear.png|Several Keigun appear around Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, and the Zanpakutō spirits with Shunpo. 244Rukia and Renji emerge.png|Rukia and Renji emerge from the rubble. 245Rukia runs.png|Rukia runs toward Kenpachi and Byakuya's battle. 245Renji grabs.png|Renji grabs Rukia's sleeve. 245Cloud moves.png|The cloud of poisonous gas moves toward Rukia and Renji. Ep245UkitakeRukia.png|Ukitake with an injured Rukia. 248Doll towers.png|A giant Chappy doll towers over Sōkyoku Hill. Ep249RukiaArrives.png|Rukia fires Hadō #33. Sōkatsui at Muramasa. Ep249RukiaJoinsHerFriends.png|Rukia joins her friends. 249Rukia states.png|Rukia states they need to be careful. Ep249RukiaOrihimeSado.png|Rukia runs to Sado's side. 249Rukia fires.png|Rukia fires Hadō #33. Sōkatsui at a Hollow. Muramasa Grabs Rukia.png|Muramasa grabs Rukia's arms. Ep249IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo arrives to confront Muramasa. 250Koga blows.png|Kōga blows Ichigo and Rukia away with an explosion of Reiatsu. 252Senbonzakura appears.png|Senbonzakura appears in front of Ichigo and Rukia. Ep252SōrenSōkatsui1.png|Rukia begins to generate Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui to attack Gillian-class Menos Grande. Ep252SōrenSōkatsui2.png|Rukia utilizes Sōren Sōkatsui against the Hollows. 253Ichigo and Rukia look.png|Ichigo and Rukia look at the Gillians in the center of the lake. 253Rukia states.png|Rukia states Muramasa has exceeded his own limitations. 253Byakuya tells.png|Byakuya tells Rukia to not mind treating his injuries. Ichigo Protects Rukia, Orihime from Muramasa.png|Rukia protects Orihime as Ichigo fights Muramasa. 253Rukia pulls.png|Rukia pulls Orihime back. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Renji and Rukia relax with the other 6th Division members.png|Renji and Rukia relax with the 6th Division members. 256Rukia asks.png|Rukia asks Renji why he is not going to greet Byakuya. 256Rukia proclaims.png|Rukia proclaims Renji should be grateful that Byakuya cares. 256Rukia looks.png|Rukia looks over her shoulder in surprise. 256Rukia discovers.png|Rukia discovers her Zanpakutō is not there. Rukia encounters the Toju Pair.png|Rukia encounters a pair of Tōjū. 256Byakuya walks.png|Rukia watches as Byakuya walks forward from behind a tree and a bush. Mayuri releases his Zanpakuto spirit.png|Mayuri releases his Zanpakutō spirit. 256Renji informs.png|Renji informs Byakuya that they must assign the next Seireitei guard duties. 256Rukia proclaims this is completely out of the question.png|Rukia proclaims freezing the entire Seireitei is completely out of the question. 256Rukia tells.png|Rukia tells Senbonzakura to suggest something less destructive. 256Rukia is rendered.png|Rukia is rendered speechless by the party. Senbonzakura reveals the reason for the party.png|Senbonzakura reveals the reason for the party. 256Hitsugaya tells.png|Hitsugaya tells Rukia to not worry about the party. 256Rukia says.png|Rukia says she and Sode no Shirayuki have always been partners. 256Sode no Shirayuki appears.png|'Sode no Shirayuki' appears in Rukia's hand. 256Rukia discusses.png|Rukia discusses the Tōjū phenomenon with Shunsui and Ukitake. 257Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki discuss.png|Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki discuss how Sode no Shirayuki was restored by Mayuri. 261Ichigo meets.png|Ichigo meets with Urahara and Rukia over last night's attack. IchigoRukiaUraharaDiscussingRecentAttacks.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Urahara discuss the recent high school student attacks. 261Ichigo and Rukia observe.png|Ichigo and Rukia observe the crime scene. 261Rukia holds.png|Rukia holds up her Kikanshinki and reveals she has wiped Mai Suzuki's memory. 265Rukia tells.png|Rukia tells Sode no Shirayuki to remain focused on the battle. 265Rukia uses.png|Rukia uses Tsugi no mai, Hakuren against Kirikaze. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Rukia and Ichigo come across the body.png|Rukia and Ichigo come across a body. Ep317IchigoKonsPill.png|Ichigo removes Kon's pill. Ep317IchigoFindsNozomi.png|Ichigo discovers Nozomi in his bed. Ep317RukiaSensesNothing.png|Rukia senses nothing from the girl. Ep317RukiaWantsToLeave.png|Rukia refuses to linger. Ep317RunningFromTheKōtotsu.png|They run from the Kōtotsu. Rukia appears before Ichigo.png|Rukia arrives at Ichigo's cell with Zangetsu. Rukia and Ichigo on the run.png|Rukia and Ichigo hide from the searching Shinigami. E318 Ikkaku Renji block Rukia Ichigo.png|Ikkaku and Renji confront Rukia and Ichigo. Ep318RukiaTheory.png|Rukia tells Ichigo her theory. Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki vs, Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame & Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Ichigo and Rukia versus Reigai of Renji and Ikkaku. E318 Rukia fight Renji.png|Rukia notices Renji is more powerful as she fights him. Ep318YoruichiExplains.png|Yoruichi elaborates on Reigai. Ep318RukiaStopsIchigo.png|Rukia stops Ichigo. Ep318RukiaSearching.png|Rukia searches the computer. Rukia and Ichigo observe Nozomi's message.png|Rukia and Ichigo observe the message regarding Nozomi. Ep319RukiaUpset.png|Rukia scolds Ichigo. Ep319ArriveAtSenkaimon.png|The group arrives at the Senkaimon. Ep319RukiaBlocksAttack.png|Rukia blocks the attack of Renji's clone. Ep319RushToSenkaimon.png|They rush to the Senkaimon. Ep319BackToBack.png|Ichigo and Rukia surrounded. Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba.png|Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba. Ep320KonGrins.png|Kon grins broadly as Rukia and Ichigo leave. Ep320RukiaSuggestsSecret.png|Rukia suggests Nozomi holds a deep secret. Ep320ShinigamiEvade.png|Renji and Rukia evade the cloud of ash. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|The Gotei 13 joins Nozomi's barbeque. Rukia Removes Ichigos Soul.png|Rukia removes Ichigo from his body. Rukia approached by her Reigai counterpart.png|Rukia is confronted by a Reigai copy of herself. Ep323RukiaNReigai.png|Difference in between Reigai Rukia and original Rukia Vs Reigai Rukia.png|Rukia fighting a Reigai copy of herself. Rukia Kuchiki vs. Reigai-Rukia Kuchiki & Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi.png|Rukia vs. Reigai of herself and Nemu. Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi bursts onto the scene.png|A Reigai of Nemu attacks Rukia. Rukia flees from the Reigai.png|Rukia runs from the Reigai. Rukia explains Project Spearhead.png|Rukia explains about the Spearhead project. Nozomi prepares to absorb the attacks.png|Helping Nozomi awaken her Zanpakutō Ep333RukiaHitsKon.png|Rukia hits Kon. Ep334WhySaveMe.png|Nozomi questions why Yamamoto saved her life. Ep334Watching.png|Kon and Rukia watch. Renj and Rukia bow to Unohana.png|Renji and Rukia bow to Unohana as she walks outside. ShinigamiProtectNozomi.png|The Shinigami protect Nozomi. Ep330RukiaNUrahara.png|Rukia and Urahara. Ep332ReigaiByakuyaAttacking.png|Reigai-Byakuya continues his relentless attack. Ep333Fire.png|Renji and Rukia look out for Ichigo. Ep334InabaConfronts.png|Listening as Inaba demands Nozomi. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Everyone attacks Inaba. Ep334Fight.png|Confronted by Inaba. Ep340Hainawa.png|Rukia uses Hainawa on Ōko Yushima. Anime Volume Covers Bleach volume two Japanese Edition DVD Cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 2. Bleach Vol. 10 Cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 10. Bleach Vol. 19 Cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 19. Bleach Vol. 28 Cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 28. Bleach Vol. 37 Cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 37. Bleach Vol. 43 Cover.jpg|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 43. Bleach Vol. 62 Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 62. Bleach Vol. 82 Cover.jpg|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of DVD volume 82. Bleach season 1 boxset cover.png|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of the Season 1 box set. Music and Databook Covers Ichigo Rukia Senkaimon VIBEs.png|Rukia and Ichigo vibes cover. Bleach Memories of Nobody OST.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Senna, and Ganryū on the cover of the Bleach: Memories of Nobody OST. Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion OST.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Rangiku, Renji, Hitsugaya, Kusaka, and several captains on the cover of the Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion OST. Bleach The Hell Verse OST.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Uryū, Renji, Kokutō, and Renji on the cover of the Bleach: The Hell Verse OST. Bleach Beat Collection S2V5.png|Rukia and Orihime on the cover of the fifth volume of the second Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach Beat Collection S4V1.png|Rukia and Byakuya on the cover of the first volume of the fourth Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach Beat Collection S4V4.png|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of the fourth volume of the fourth Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach Beat Collection The Best V2.png|Rukia on the cover of the second volume of the Bleach Beat Collection The Best series. Bleach Breathless Collection V2.png|Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki music cover. Bleach B Station S1V1.png|Rukia and Renji on the cover of the first volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S2V1.png|Rukia and Urahara on the cover of the first volume of the second Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S3V1.png|Rukia, Hiyori, and Suì-Fēng on the cover of the first volume of the third Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S3V4.png|Rukia, Aaroniero (disguised as Kaien), and Dondochakka on the cover of the fourth volume of the third Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S4V2.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Homura, and Szayelaporro on the cover of the second volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S5V1.png|Rukia, Rangiku, Haineko, and Zabimaru on the cover of the first volume of the fifth Bleach B Station session. Rukia Manga Images Agent of the Shinigami arc Ch1Pg16SaiRukia.png|Reukia uses Bakudō #1 Sai on Ichigo. 4Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 4. 8Cover.png|Rukia with her friends on the color cover of Chapter 8. Ch9Pg10Sōkatsui.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui against Shrieker but it fails due to her lack of power. 10ChadCatapult1.png|Sado uses Chad Catapult on Rukia. 10ChadCatapult2.png|Sado flings Rukia at Shrieker using Chad Catapult. 10TuningForkBomb1.png|Shrieker uses his Tuning Fork Bomb on Rukia's head. 10TuningForkBomb3.png|Rukia's arm is blasted with Shrieker's Tuning Fork Bomb. MangaVolume2Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Volume 2 13Cover.png|Rukia and her friends on the color spread cover of Chapter 13. 16Cover.png|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 16. 20Cover.png|Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Ichigo's family on the cover of Chapter 25. 29Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 29. 33Cover.png|Rukia and her friends on the cover of Chapter 33. 40Cover.png|Rukia and her friends on the cover of Chapter 40. 41Cover.png|The locations of Rukia and her friends marked on the cover of Chapter 41. Ch44Pg11Byakurai.png|Rukia uses Byakurai ineffectively on a Hollow. 45Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 45. 49Cover.png|Rukia and Urahara on the cover of Chapter 49. 51Cover.png|Rukia and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 52Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 52, 56Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 56. 58Cover.png|Rukia and her classmates on the cover of Chapter 58. 70Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 70. Soul Society arc 79Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 79. 85Cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 85. C89 cover page.png|Orihime and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 89. 94Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 94. 98Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 98. 115Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of chapter 115. 133Cover.png|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 133. 150Cover.png|Rukia and her friends on the cover of Chapter 150. 152Cover.png|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 152. 162Cover.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Renji, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 162. 170Cover.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 170. 173Cover.png|Rukia and Renji on the cover of Chapter 173. 177Cover.png|Rukia, Byakuya, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 177. 181Cover.png|Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 181. Arrancar arc 196Cover.png|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 196. 200Cover.png|Rukia, her fellow Shinigami stationed in Karakura Town, and the attacking Arrancar on the cover of Chapter 200. 204Cover.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 204. 0BCover.png|Rukia, Kiyone, and Sentarō on the cover of Chapter 0 side-B. 228Cover.png|Rukia & Orihime on the cover of Chapter 228 232Color pages 4-5.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, and Renji on the color spread of Chapter 232. Hueco Mundo arc 247Cover.png|Rukia, her friends, and the enemy captains on the cover of Chapter 247. 250Cover.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Uryū, Sado, Renji, and Nel on the cover of Chapter 250. 252Cover.png|Renji and her friends on the cover of Chapter 252. 263Cover.png|Rukia and Aaroniero (disguised as Kaien) on the cover of Chapter 263. 264Cover.png|Rukia, Ulquiorra, and Gin on the cover of Chapter 264. 265Cover.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 265. 266Cover.png|Rukia and her Shikai on the cover of Chapter 266 Ch266Pg10Sōkatsui.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui against Aaroniero Arruruerie. Ch266Pg14Hainawa.png|Rukia uses Hainawa Aaroniero. 268Cover.png|Rukia and Kaien on the cover of Chapter 268. 269Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 269. 286Cover.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Uryū, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 286. 298Cover.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 298. Photo.jpg|Ichigo and Rukia in the 2011 Bleach Calender. Ch301Pg14Rikujōkōrō.png|Byakuya prevents Rukia from cutting her own neck using Rikujōkōrō. -99Cover.png|Rukia and her friends on the cover of Chapter -99. Fake Karakura Town arc 317Cover.png|Rukia and her friends on the cover of Chapter 317. 379Cover.png|Rukia and her friends on the cover of Chapter 379. 387Cover.png|Rukia and her friends on the cover of Chapter 387. 423Rukia fades.png|Ichigo watches Rukia fade away. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc MangaVolume54Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Volume 54. Rukia lieutenant.png|Rukia as lieutenant of the 13th Division, stabbing Ichigo. Ichigo and Rukia 460 cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia colour spread from chapter 460. 469Cover.png|Rukia, Byakuya, and Tsukishima on the cover of Chapter 469. 469Rukia is trapped.png|Rukia trapped inside a plushie by Riruka Dokugamine. Ch470Pg4Sōkatsui.png|Rukia tries to use Sōkatsui on Riruka while inside a plushie. C471p18 Riruka strikes Rukia in chest.jpg|Riruka strikes Rukia in chest. 472Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 472. 475Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 475. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 502Defeated Rukia.png|Rukia defeated by the Wandenreich. 515Rukia and Renji lie.png|Rukia and Renji lying in the recovery room. 545Rukia and Renji train.png|Rukia and Renji train. 559Rukia and Renji arrive.png|Rukia and Renji arrive in Soul Society. 562Rukia lands.png|Rukia lands behind Renji while preparing to take the wounded Kensei and Rose away. 566As confronts.png|Äs Nödt confronts Rukia. 566Liquid seeps.png|A black liquid spreads from Äs's thorn toward Rukia. 567Cover.png|Cover of Chapter 567, featuring Rukia. 567Rukia vs. As.png|Rukia appears next to Äs. 567Rukia slashes.png|Rukia slashes Äs. 568As surrounds.png|Äs surrounds Rukia with The Fear. 569Hakka no Togame.png‎|Rukia's Bankai, Hakka no Togame. 585Shinigami arrive.png|Rukia and the others arrive to take on the Sternritter. 613Rukia and Renji charge.png|Renji and Rukia charge orbs with Reiatsu. 614Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 614. 624Sternritter help.png|Rukia helps fuel the doorway alongside the defecting Sternritter. 629Shinigami move out.png|Rukia moves out toward Wahrwelt alongside the other Shinigami. 680Yhwach departs.png|Renji and Rukia watch Yhwach leave the Soul King Palace. 685Post-War Rukia.png|Rukia ten years after the defeat of Yhwach. 686Color pages 2-3.png|Colour spread from the final capter. Covers And Polls VIBEs Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Bleach: Official Animation Book VIBEs. ACBTBFirst Popularity Poll.png|Rukia and the other top 10 winners of the first popularity poll. ACBTBSecond Popularity Poll.png|Rukia and the other top 10 winners of the second popularity poll. 209Third Popularity Poll 1-5.png|Rukia and the other top 5 winners of the third popularity poll. 307Fourth Popularity Poll 1-5.png|Rukia and the other top 5 winners of the fourth popularity poll. 348Fifth Popularity Poll.png|Rukia and the other top 5 winners of the fifth popularity poll. 392Sixth Popularity Poll 5-10.png|Rukia and the other bottom six winners of the the sixth popularity poll. Rukia Video Clips Sai1.gif|Rukia uses Bakudō #1 Sai. SomeNoMai.gif|Rukia's Some no mai, Tsukishiro Technique Hakuren.gif|Rukia's Tsugi no mai, Hakuren Technique SanNoMaiShirafune.gif|Rukia's San no mai, Shirafune Technique IceRopeConnection.gif|Rukia uses Ice-Rope Connection. Juhaku.gif|Rukia uses Juhaku. Rift Attack.gif|Dark Rukia uses Rift Attack. Rikujōkōrō155.gif|Rukia uses Rikujōkōrō to bind Aaroniero. Sai93.gif|Rukia binds Yoshi with Sai. Sai177.gif|Rukia uses Sai on Jinnai Dōkō. Rukia Movie Images The DiamondDust Rebellion Renji and rukia comforting.png|Renji and Rukia attempt to comfort Matsumoto. Fade To Black FTB Rukia in Rukongai.png|Rukia in Rukongai with Shizuku and Homura. FTB Ichigo finds Rukia.png|Ichigo finding Rukia with the siblings. FTB Attack of the Siblings.png|The siblings approaching Seireitei again, carrying Rukia. Rukia Becomes Dark Rukia.jpg|Rukia becomes Dark Rukia. FTB IchigoVsD-Rukia.png|Ichigo fighting with Dark Rukia. Dark rukia.jpg|Dark Rukia Dark Rukia Defeat.jpg|Dark Rukia defeated. FTB Rukia Comforting the Siblings.png|Rukia comforting the siblings. Dark Rukia fights Ichigo Kurosaki.jpg|Colorspread drawn by Tite Kubo advertising the movie - The Ichigo VS Dark Rukia fight. FTB Still Just Friends.png|Ichigo and Rukia; friends. The Hell Chapter THVIchigo meets.png|Ichigo is greeted by Rukia and Renji. THVRukia confronts.png|Rukia confronts Shuren and Gunjō. THVRukia fires.png|Rukia uses Hadō #33. Sōkatsui. THVIchigo arrives.png|Ichigo arrives to help Rukia. THVRukia tells.png|Rukia tells Renji to use "that" as a last resort. THVKushanada chases.png|A Kushanāda chases Rukia and the others. THVRukia berates.png|Rukia berates Ichigo for not telling them he was going to use his Hollow mask. tHVRukia blasts.png|Rukia blasts Garogai into a flower with Kidō. Rukia knocked backwards by Gunjo.png|Gunjō knocks Rukia away. Rukia ensnared by Gunjo's tentacles.png|Rukia is ensnared by Gunjō's tentacles. THVRukia uses.png|Rukia defeats Gunjō with San no mai, Shirafune. THVGunjo shatters.png|Gunjō shatters as Rukia, Renji, and Uryū look on. THVRukia bursts.png|Rukia bursts out of the lava. THVRukia screams.png|Rukia screams Ichigo's name. THVRukia clutches.png|Rukia clutches the former location of her Hell Chain. THVIchigo reverts.png|Ichigo reverts to his normal form as Rukia tries to warn him. Category:Images Video Game Images HTSRukia.png|Rukia in Bleach: Heat the Soul 3.